It is the long range purpose of this project to study the correlation of the activity in men and experimental animals of single anticancer drugs. The ultimate goals of this project will be; (1) to define a predictive mathematical model of clinical activity of new anticancer drugs based on animal data; (2) to evaluate the predictive value in man of the present and the future animal tumor models for clinical studies.